rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Discordia Incorporated
A mysteriously formed Private Military Company that seems to join in conflicts in any part of the world usually for the more morally dark side of the battles. Their purpose is unknown but what is known is that it is lead by seven ruthless Generals nicknamed "The Hounds of Chaos". All funded and run by their enigmatic leader simply known as Mr.World The Hounds of Chaos Each Member has a true name but when in missions they go by Code names relevent to their powers. Mr.Dark (The Hound of Bloodshed) - Powers over the shadows and Magical swords along with great teleporting ability and a deeply feared sadistic streak Mr.Tock (The Hound of Sorrow) - Ownership over time allowing for the slowdown, speed up, and stopping of time for a limited amount of time, Always in a rush attempting to get everything at a certain time Mr.Rain (The Hound of Blades) - Control over thunder, rain and lightning along with powerful swordplay make him a dangerous man even with his entrenched honor Mr.Null (The Hound of Chance) - Commands the very essence of space itself, allowing him to teleport, warp his shots, and levitate upside down,with powerful handcannons allow even this beast to be arrogant. Mr.Torn (The Hound of Justice) - The finest in cybernetic technology, He is able to command and army of Daevas and is seen as one of the higher ranking fighters in Discordia Inc. Mr.Sage (The Hound of Greed) - The Supplier of weapons, Materials, and concealment of Vaciar Relics. He is seen as the one of the biggest backers of Discordia Ms.Wire (The Hound of Battle) - Head scientist of Discordia Inc. and the creator of many of their machines and weapons,Her use of swords and wires make her a deadly foe even in light of her scientist appearance Mr.World (The Hound of Discordia) - Everything about who this leader is, and why he made such a group is unknown. What he can do has been left to theories such as him being a former Hero. What is known is that he leads Discordia Inc. controlling the Hounds of Chaos Ruins of The Vaciar It seems that Discordia Inc. is also digging into the ruins of about anchient mythological figures that stories once claimed ruled the earth Thus when they travel to parts of the world often sending in more then they need for whatever work they find only for half to search into ruins and collect certain ruins that have been rumored to store items that belonged the suppose order of beings. The TIN MEN Unit This Unit is filled with former hunters that secretly worked for Discordia that have been fatally injured or deadly ill and for their services Discordia has felt as though they owed to them by giving them full cybernetic conversions into cyborg warriors Talos- based on both the Ifirit and Raksha design he is often seen with a plethora of knives Tik-Tok- The Largest of the unit based on The Vetala with a large flame thrower to burn them alive Bishop-The Second in command built on The Deavas design with a stun baton and grenade launcher to quickly take down foes Lumic-The leader built on a new line of machine known as The Asuras and stealthy as the night. Weapons and Equipment The Company as a whole seem to have various weapons, and Machines at their disposal seeking too let powerful and corrupt leaders gain the edge. The Ifrits - They are the common Machines used in every conflict as basic foot soldiers The Rakshas - These are cybernetic soldiers sent in to fight in the air even with the basic look of the Ifrits The Daevas - Advanced models that protect and fight with The Hounds to tip the scales into their creators favor The Vetala - Several different types of large humanoid shaped robots that are equipped with shield generators and laser cannons The Asuras- A new line of machine that was leaked but anything beyond what they are and their function is unknown The Mada - The Prototype of a more powerful Vetala, any information beyond that is unknown The Indrajit - Only information that is given is that according to a message from Mr.World is that "It is the tool that will change the ways of the world" Author note So this is the name of the group of Villains that will appear in the story I will write. I will update this character profile as the show progresses so that they can be better worked into the world of RWBY All credit for the images goes to http://herbman75.deviantart.com/ and http://www.clker.com/clipart-2826.html Category:Fan Terminology Category:Dr.Doom's Work Category:Bedlam Sins Category:Discordia Incorporated Category:Fan Team Category:Alternate Universe